Field
The present disclosure generally relates to projection display systems and methods having one or more projection displays arranged for immersive viewing of an image and includes systems and methods to enhance at least the dynamic range and the contrast ratio of the image based at least in part on selective incident angle reflection of one or more projection screens.
Description of Related Art
Digital cinema servers and projectors receive digital content for projection in a theater or other venue. The content can be packaged in one or more digital files for delivery and storage on a media server. The media server can then extract the digital content from the one or more digital files for display using one or more projectors. In some cases, the content can be 3D video projected onto a screen where slightly different visual content is projected for simultaneous observation in the right and left eyes of a viewer to create the illusion of depth. A multi-projection system can be used to display video on a plurality of screens in a venue, such as in a theater or auditorium, to facilitate an immersive experience for the viewer.